User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016 E-3 Easy (Aquila Farm)
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Main Fleet Escort Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Weakening Mechanism (Node H) Main Fleet (Weakening) Escort Fleet (Weakening) Land-Based Aerial Support (Weakening) Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Summer Event 2016 E-3 Easy (Aquila Farm) by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Main Fleet Escort Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Weakening Mechanism (Node H) Main Fleet (Weakening) Escort Fleet (Weakening) Land-Based Aerial Support (Weakening) Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-3 ( 第二次マレー沖海戦 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form Difficulty Easy Route B-C-G-H-J Fleet formations First, fourth, fourth, fourth, fourth Combined Fleet Surface Task Force Main Fleet Fleet composition CVL Kongou Haruna Mogami Suzuya CVL eLoS 77.61 Air power 200-211 Escort Fleet Fleet composition CL DD Fubuki fBB Kumano Choukai eLoS 31.61 Air power N/A 109.22 eLoS total 200-211 Air power total Land-Based Aerial Support Air base 1 (node H) 4x Land-based Bombers Air base 2 (node J) 2x Land-based Bombers 2x Carrier-based fighters Miscellaneous 24 Attempts, 18 boss encounters, 18 boss kills, 18 S ranks Resources used 26k Fuel, 12k ammo, 13 steel, 6k bauxite Notable drops 1x Hagikaze 1x Taigei 1x Hayasui 1x Okinami 1x Aquila Replay Pre-final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-3 ( 第二次マレー沖海戦 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) Difficulty Easy Route B-C-G-H-J Fleet formations First, fourth, fourth, fourth, fourth Resources before (Day 1) Resources after (Day 1) Resources before (Day 2) Resources after (Day 2) Resources used 26k Fuel, 12k ammo, 13 steel, 6k bauxite 18 Attempts, 15 boss encounters, 18 boss kills, 18 S ranks (Day 1) 6 Attempts, 3 boss encounters, 3 boss kills, 3 S ranks (Day 2) 24 Attempts, 18 boss encounters, 18 boss kils, 18 S ranks total Disclaimer: I have cleared E-3 on Hard difficulty rather than on Easy. I did do E-3 on Easy to farm for Aquila though. If you intend on clearing E-3 on Easy difficulty, everything written in this post should still be applicable for the Final kill. Having cleared E-1 and E-2 on Hard difficulty, you might still get surprised at how hard E-3 on Easy difficulty is. Summer BB Hime is back in this map, at node H. They are very annoying to deal with this time and will often heavily damage your shipgirls. Equipping a Fleet Command Facility (FCF) on the flagship of your main fleet is highly recommended. I do not want to brag here, but although I do not have a full waifu fleet, I consider my fleet roster to be "very high tier". Despite that, the enemies at node H (and G) caused my shipgirls to get critically damaged countless attempts. If it was not for the FCF, I would have reached the boss node only a handful of times. This map's boss is Harbour Summer Hime, with a Supply Depot Hime and Artillery Imps as escorts. Once your fleet has reached the boss node, the boss battle is quite manageable and can even be S ranked without night battle, even with 2 ships retreated. Having a Fast fleet and specific shipgirls in your sortieing fleets will allow you to go through a shorter route. Having more remaining fuel and ammo on your shipgirls results in a lower ammo penalty, thus allowing your shipgirls to do more damage. Sortieing at least 7 of the following ships will lead you through the shorter route: Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano, Suzuya, Choukai, Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Kinu, and Yura. Not having 7 shipgirls out of that list (or they are already locked) will lead you through either node E or D. Having 4-6 of said ships will route your fleet to node E, rather than to node D. Node E is a maelstrom node and is more preferable to go through than the air strike node D. This map starts with submarines at node B. Though they may be So-Class ones, they never posed any danger to my fleet at all. The first battle which may cause your fleet to retreat back to base is at node G. It is mainly the Flagship II Wo-Class CV who might critically damage your shipgirls. Sortieing an AACI-dedicated DD might allow you to shoot down more enemy bombers, lowering damage taken from the opening air strike. However, I have not found this to be necessary, as it is most likely your shipgirls will get heavily damaged during the shelling phase, if they do. Do not expect to be able to shoot down all of the enemy bombers with AACI to render the Wo-Class unable to participate in the shelling phase. E-3 contains an LoS check from node G to node H. Though I do not know specifically how much (e)LoS is sufficient to pass this check, it seems getting through is quite easy. The boss of E-2, Summer BB Hime, is back in this map. This time, you will encounter two of them in line ahead or double line formation, which makes them a very high threat. Since there are no enemy aircrafts here, you can easily achieve air supremacy. Despite that, the Summer BB Himes can still easily cause heavy damage to your shipgirls and will do so in the majority of times. Apparently you can weaken them, but I have not found this necessary for myself because of the FCF mechanism. Once you get to boss node J, the boss battle (Pre-final kills) actually seems quite easy. With two ships retreated using the FCF mechanism, my fleet still managed to earn an S rank with relative ease. Since the Harbour Summer Hime is weak against Sanshikis and Wurfgeräts, be sure to equip these on your CAs, CLs, and DDs. The boss node also has a Supply Depot Hime as an escort ship. A minimum air power of 162 (at node G) is necessary to achieve at least air superiority at all battle nodes through route B-C-G-H-J. Support expeditions and sparkling might be necessary. Although I have not used any support expeditions, I can imagine other players struggling to get to the boss. Normal node support (expedition 189) is recommended in that case. Sending normal node support will definitely make it easier for your shipgirls to survive the pre-boss nodes. The same can be said for the boss battle and Boss support (expedition 190). Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Main Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL Kongou Haruna Mogami Suzuya CVL eLoS 77.61 Air power 200-211 E-3 requires you to sortie a Combined Fleet. I have opted for the Surface Task Force (STF) since I believe it is the most effective one in this map. A STF allows your main fleet to attack before your escort fleet's turn during the shelling phase. This is preferable since the main fleet generally consists of "heavier" ships. A Carrier Task Force can be justified here though, as it typically has higher air power and/or better opening air strikes. However, I believe a stronger shelling phase is of higher importance in E-3. As mentioned in one of the sections above, sortieing at least 7 of the following ships will lead your fleet from node C to node G: Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano, Suzuya, Choukai, Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Kinu, and Yura. This allows your fleet to be more effective during the boss battle. Having 4-6 of said ships will route your fleet to node E, rather than to node D. Node E is a maelstrom node and is more preferable to go through than the air strike node D. Equipping a Fleet Command Facility (FCF) on the flagship of your main fleet is quite essential to reach the boss node relatively consistently, without any of your shipgirls arriving there while being heavily damaged. Kongou and Haruna have an AP shell equipped to deal with the higher armored enemies and Artillery Imps. All other ships should have either Sanshikis or Wurfgeräts equipped as the boss, Harbour Summer Hime, is weak against those. Naturally, if you do not have good enough fighters to achieve an air power of a bit over 162, you can replace some of the bombers with more fighters and equip them in the higher plane count slot. Additionally, you can equip seaplane bombers instead of recon seaplanes on your CAVs to further boost your air power. Note that seaplane bombers, unlike recon seaplanes, can be shot down by enemy AA, thus increasing the bauxite consumption. An air power of 162 (at node G) is required to be able to gain at least air superiority at all nodes. Escort Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition CL DD Fubuki fBB Kumano Choukai eLoS 31.61 Air power N/A Having more Wurfgeräts equipped on the same shipgirl will allow her to deal an even higher increased damage to installation type units, however with diminishing returns. Since an escort fleet is required to have one CL, appointing Ooyodo or Yuubari is a very good choice here for their 4 equipment slots, allowing them to have 2 (main) guns and 2 Wurfgeräts equipped. Although Kinu and Yura are not very good shipgirls statwise, it is definitely worth it to assign one of them (if sufficiently leveled) to the escort fleet for the shorter route, if you have no other option. Abukuma Kai Ni is not a bad option either, since she can be equipped with a Kouhyouteki for an opening torpedo. Having a DD with a Landing Craft equipped is not necessary for this map, but might help you to deal with the Supply Depot Hime. However, I have not found this to be necessary at all. It is actually recommended to have a DD with good AA and AACI-setup, who can potentially shoot down all of the enemy aircrafts at the boss node, rendering the Harbour Summer Hime and Supply Depot Hime unable to attack during the shelling phase. Back to top Land-Based Aerial Support Air Bases 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 2x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft 1x Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft (Nonaka Squadron) 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft 2x Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) Support from the first airfield was concentrated on H, while the second airfield was designated to boss node J. No fighters in airfield 1 are required since node H does not contain any fighters. Back to top Weakening Mechanism (Node H) E-3 contains a weakening/debuff mechanism with which you can debuff the double Summer BB Himes at node H. Several conditions have to be met for the weakening to be enabled. Because I have only done the weakening for the last 4 (Final kill) attempts, I have not extensively tested the effects of said mechanism. I have the feeling that passing node H seems easier after the weakening, but that could be rng too of course. Though, by no means does the battle at node H turn into an easy one afterward. The Summer BB Himes will still be able to critically damage your shipgirls. The previously mentioned conditions are the following: * Gain S rank victory at node A * Gain S rank victory at node D * Airfields take no damage at all from the Enemy Air Raid These conditions don't have to be met in a single sortie. You can, and will likely have to, achieve those separately through multiple attempts. If you find yourself struggling to gain S rank victories at node A and D (even with AACI), you can send only fighters/interceptors squadrons to said nodes for Aerial Support, which will shoot down a significant number of enemy aircrafts before the air strike. To avoid any damage taken from an Enemy Air Raid, you should designate only interceptors/fighters to your airfields and assign them to Air Defense (防空). This is relatively easily achieved. At what node during a sortie an Enemy Air Raid occurs is random. When all three criteria are met, you will hear the same sound from "Quest Completion" or "Remodelling" ( ) when returned back to base as an indication you have successfully weakened the Summer BB Himes. So keep in mind not to mute the game sounds! A Surface Task Force with a Slow speed will always go to node A. This is done by having at least one slow ship in the fleet. For your fleet to go to node D is a little bit more complicated. As mentioned above, a fleet containing at least 7 of the aforementioned list will always get routed from C to G. Furthermore, a fleet containing Kongou and Haruna in the main fleet and three other shipgirls from said list in either the main or escort fleet will be routed to node E. To reach node D, neither of these fleet requirements have to be met. Sparkling your shipgirls is not necessary, neither are support expeditions. It is recommended to have as much air power as possible, but a minimum of 72 air power is required to gain air superiority at node C. Furthermore, do not forget to choose the third fleet formation at node A and D for an increase in AA. Main Fleet (Weakening) Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL (f)BB Maya Kai Ni CA(V) CA(V) CVL eLoS 51.29 Air power 527-535 Haruna was removed from the main fleet here for a "lighter" fleet and routing to node D. She was replaced by Maya Kai Ni, equipped with the best AA equipment and AACI-setup, for increased AA. Chitose was replaced by Junyou for her Slow speed to slow down the whole fleet. The same can be achieved by sortieing a Slow BB instead of a Fast one of course. The CVLs should be fully equipped with fighters to shoot down more enemy aircrafts. Although the Sanshikis were equipped on my CA(V)s for boss battles, they remain very useful here for added AA. Escort Fleet (Weakening) Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL (f)BB Maya Kai Ni CA(V) CA(V) CVL eLoS 51.29 Air power 527-535 Fubuki was replaced by Teruzuki, with an AACI-setup, for increased AA and routing to node D. Since a "normal" surface battle only happens at node C, Bismarck was replaced by another DD for less consumption. Kasumi Kai Ni B equipped with a FuMO25 Radar or Type 14 Air Radar is a very capable candidate, if you do not have Hatsuzuki available.Any other DD with high AA will do just fine, if not even more suitable. Ooyodo's double Wurfgeräts were replaced with two AA guns, as Wurfgeräts have no added value here. Air Bases (Weakening) 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien (244th Air Combat Group) 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien 1x Raiden 4x Reppuu The airfields were filled with interceptors and fighters to shoot down more enemy aircrafts. The airfields were set on Air Defense (防空) to shoot down as many aircrafts possible during Enemy Air Raids. After the third requirement above for the weakening mechanism was met, the same airfield compositions were assigned to sortie (出撃) to node A and D instead. I broke down even this last step into two parts, gaining S ranks at node A and D in separate sorties, designating all squadrons to either one of the nodes. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops 1x Hagikaze @ node J, S rank, attempt 14 1x Taigei @ node H, S rank, attempt 16 1x Hayasui @ node J, S rank, attempt 16 1x Okinami @ node H, S rank, attempt 19 1x Aquila @ node J, S rank, attempt 24 Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! (Pre-final) Category:Blog posts